


Visita Inesperada

by Cyanide_Pill



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Comedy, Dark Comedy, F/F, Parody, Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:01:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyanide_Pill/pseuds/Cyanide_Pill
Summary: [Los alumnos de primero y tercero de la preparatoria Lawndale, reciben un viaje sorpresa como recompensa por haber recolectado más dinero para la renovación de la cafetería, lo que no saben es que durante este barato regalo se encontrarán con unos visitantes “interesantes”]





	Visita Inesperada

**Author's Note:**

> 1er. Reto literario de Mundo Yuri: “Scary Movie.”  
> Advertencias/Género: Posible Ooc. Yuri. Parodia. Comedia y humor negro.   
> Serie: Daria de MTV  
> Pareja: Jane x Daria  
> Palabras: 3,900 –OS-  
> Notas: Decidí realizar este fanfic porque en el anterior no cumplí con el reto y eso me frustra, espero que este me salga mejor ya que amo el humor ácido de esta serie, y sobre todo de estas dos.

** **

** VISITA  ** ** INESPERADA **

**_[Los alumnos de primero y tercero de la preparatoria Lawndale, reciben un viaje sorpresa como recompensa por haber recolectado más dinero para la renovación de la cafetería, lo que no saben es que durante este barato regalo se encontrarán con unos visitantes “interesantes”]_ **

**E** n el salón de Daria Morgendorffer y Jane Lane había un enorme escándalo que provenía del Sr. DeMartino, al parecer estaba teniendo otro ataque de histeria porque su ojo casi se reventaba debido a la furia.

—Te apuesto 20 dólares a que se arrancará el cabello dentro de 3 minutos —susurró Jane a su amiga.

—De acuerdo, yo creo que empezará a atacar verbalmente a Kevin —mencionó Daria de forma antipática.

—¡KEVIN, ¿POR QUÉ HAS PASADO DE AÑO SI ERES TAN INÚTIL?! ¡CONTESTAME K-E-V-I-N! ¿ACASO TU INTELECTO ES TAN RETRASADO QUE NO COMPRENDES MI PREGUNTA?

—Bingo~ me debes dinero —dijo la Morgendorffer con una media sonrisa.

—¡Maldición! —musitó su amiga, dándose un golpe en la frente.

—¿Acaso hay algo que quiera agregar Jane? ¡La veo muy interesada en platicar con su compañera Daria! ¡¿Acaso quiere ayudar al inepto de Kevin?!

—No, siga acosándolo. Yo me quedaré observando el espectáculo, aunque desearía tener un refresco para sentirme más cómoda.

—¡¿ACASO CREEN QUE ESTOY BROMEANDO?!

—Defina bromear, si el significado es ver como nuestro profesor se estresa al punto de que uno de sus ojos es una bomba de tiempo que no se sabe cuándo va a estallar y a eso le sumas el acoso hacia un estudiante que no tiene ni idea de que se le está insultando, la respuesta es un rotundo sí —agregó Daria con su típico tono seco.

—Wow, ya entendí profe, la respuesta es potasio —dijo de la nada el jugador de fútbol americano.

—Y allí tiene, la broma se cuenta sola —terminó de dialogar la castaña.

—¡KEVIN! A veces me pregunto qué es lo que tienes en el cerebro o si funcionas con uno.

—Eh… ¿gracias? —fue la contestación del Thompson.

De repente, la puerta se abrió de golpe y apareció Timothy O’Neill sosteniendo una hoja de papel mientras sonreía inocentemente.

—¡¿Qué es lo que te hace interrumpir mi clase TIMOTHY?! —gritó furioso el profesor de historia.

—¡Oh Anthony! ¡Es un aviso importante y que tal vez les agrade a todos!

—¡Ganamos el concurso de bastoneras ¿cierto?! —alzó la voz Brittany Taylor.

—Ah… no, Brittany, pero no te desanimes por eso, en realidad es una noticia de la Directora Li —mencionó el amable profesor.

—¡¿Y qué demonios quiere esa bruja?! —agregó Anthony irritándose más.

—Ah, Anthony no creo que debas llamar a la directora de esa... bueno, como sea, este salón y los del aula de primero fueron los que más dinero recolectaron para la renovación de la biblioteca ¡así que han ganado un viaje de fin de semana!

Hubo un enorme bullicio por parte de todos los estudiantes a excepción de Daria y Jane, ellas sabían que aquello era demasiado bueno para ser cierto.

—¡Todos iremos de viaje a una granja a las afueras de la ciudad!

Y entonces la atmosfera pacifica murió.

.

.

.

El viernes en la mañana, los estudiantes de tercero a donde pertenecían Daria y Jane, y los de primero donde se encontraba el club de modas, estaban amontonados frente al autobús escolar que parecía a punto de explotar si pasaba por el más pequeño bache.

—Creo que la directora planeó este regalo para deshacerse de nosotros —dijo Daria secamente.

—Vaya, entiendo por qué quiere deshacerse de los de primero, pero ¿nosotras que culpa tenemos? —agregó su fiel amiga.

—¡Hey nena! ¿Crees que este autobús nos llevara a la playa? —preguntó el deportista.

—Ay Kevin, ¿no escuchaste que dijeron que iríamos a la granja? Iremos a un restaurante country o algo así, tontito~—comentó confiada la rubia.

—Olvídalo, ahora entiendo porque quiere deshacerse de nuestro grupo —asintió la Lane.

Del otro lado había un barullo con Quinn Morgendorffer que traía todo el guardarropa en seis maletas, cargadas por su trio enamorado.

—Argh, Joey, Jeffrey y Jaime, sean cuidadosos. Mi ropa es de alta calidad y no puede estropearse, nos vemos dentro del bus.

—Me llamo Jamie—mencionó el rubio al que siempre le confundía el nombre la pelirroja.

—Sí, lo que sea.

—Wow, debe ser de familia el tener a las personas esperando por una respuesta —murmuró Jane desviando su mirada azulina hacia Daria. La castaña se quedó muda y algo de rubor apareció en sus mejillas.

—Jane… —dijo con un tono avergonzado. Hace dos semanas la artista le había confesado sus sentimientos amorosos y desde ese día todo había estado extraño entre las dos, Daria le había pedido tiempo para procesar sus sentimientos, pero solo era una fachada para intentar fingir que nada había ocurrido.

No detestaba la idea de tener un romance con Jane, para nada. Pero aquello solo provocaba más y más inseguridades en ella, ¿cómo podría mantener una relación lésbica? ¿Cuánto duraría? ¿Era lo que en verdad deseaba?

—Jajaja vamos, no te pongas tan rígida Morgendorffer. Soporto el rechazo, no tienes que deprimirte, además ¿qué sería de una artista sino tiene momento amargos y depresivos?

Daría bajó la mirada hacia el sucio pavimento y tragó saliva. No entendía por qué Jane Lane tenía sentimientos amorosos hacia ella, es decir, podía salir con cualquier chico genial y fresco, pero había decidido prestarle atención a ella.

¡Maldita sea!

—Chicos, suban al autobús. Es lindo que los mayores convivan con los menores~ pueden aprender mutuamente —dijo animado el profesor O’Neill.

—Oh, ¿acaso entendí una referencia a la pedofilia? —comentó de repente Jane y Daria solo pudo reír un poco, en serio que adoraba pasar tiempo con su amiga, pero no entendía si estos sentimientos también podían ser de amor.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la granja se toparon con el dueño que estaba paranoico. Era un anciano completamente calvo y con un bigote gracioso.

—¡Ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! —gritoneaba histérico estirando su sombrero de paja por los extremos.

—¡Ash! ¡Es obvio que ya llegamos, anciano o como sea! —agregó Sandi, la líder del club de modas.

—Wow, ese hombre es calvo —secundó Tiffany con su tono de voz tan lento que daba flojera.

—¡Está usando cuadros y rayas al mismo tiempo! —dijo Stacy escandalizada.

—¡Iuck! ¡Vinimos al infierno! —se exaltó Quinn.

—Sí, hemos llegado al infierno y ese hombre nos pinchara hasta la muerte con su rastrillo —dijo Daria con un tono burlón.

—Ay, de nuevo empezó a hablar la prima de Quinn o lo que sea —Sandi dijo amargamente.

—¡CHICOS DEJEN DE PARLOTEAR COMO COTORROS! —alzó la voz DeMartino siendo acompañado de Timothy que intentaba calmarlo.

—S-señor, hemos llegado, somos de la preparatoria Lawndale ¿dónde nos quedaremos? —preguntó el calmado O’Neill. Ya era tarde y las “actividades” comenzarían en sábado, claro, las actividades escolares consistían en ordeñar vacas, recolectar maíz, recoger huevos e intentar que no les diera la gripe aviaria.

—¡Eso no importa señor, ellos ya vienen! ¡Ya vienen! —siguió gritando hasta que terminó corriendo hasta su camioneta, la encendió y se fue por la carreta sin rumbo fijo.

—Mm~ ¿eso significa que tenemos toda una granja para nosotros? —dijo Jane con un tono juguetón.

—¡ESTO ES UN DESASTRE TIMOTHY! ¡SABÍA QUE LA BRUJA DE LA DIRECTORA NO NOS HABÍA DADO UN REGALO! ¡FUERON DISPARATES PARA DESHACERSE DE NOSTROS!

—Anthony, cálmate. Ya que nuestro guía se acaba de ir, regresemos a la escuela —tranquilizó el castaño al profesor de historia, pero entonces escucharon como algo explotó en el camión y miles de tornillos salieron volando —O, mejor mañana llamamos a una grúa para que recoja el camión y nos lleve de regreso a Lawndale.

Todos los estudiantes se miraron entre sí, estaban desolados en un lugar perdido de Dios.

—Bienvenidos al verdadero infierno —agregó Daria.

.

.

.

Todos se quedaron en el establo, la mayoría se quejaba de la paja y el frío del lugar. El profesor O’Neill intentaba ver el lado positivo de todo y aquello solo empeoraba el humor de sus estudiantes y del profesor DeMartino.

—¡TIMOTHY! ¡VUELVE A MENCIONAR LO DE TOMARNOS DE LAS MANOS Y CANTAR Y TE JURO QUE TOMARÉ ESE RASTRILLO Y TE LO METERÉ POR…!

—¡Profe! —gritó Kevin interrumpiendo el insulto.

—¡¿QUÉ QUIERES KEVIN?!

—Tenemos hambre~

—Chicos, estamos en una granja, vayan por unas mazorcas de maíz —dijo el castaño interrumpiendo el intento de asesinato con la mirada del profesor de historia.

—Profe, no quiero salir de noche~

—¡VAYA K-E-V-I-N! ¡TAN GRANDE Y TAN MIEDOSO! ¡¿ACASO TIENES MIEDO DE QUE LOS ALIENS TE COMAN?!

—¿Aliens? ¿Esos de cuál escuela son? —dijo de forma “inteligente” Brittany.

—Estos no se preocupan de que el cerebro se les caduque ¿cierto? —comentó Jane con un suspiro.

—De acuerdo chicos, los que quieran ir por comida o tengan que ir al baño acompáñenos —dijo Timothy jalando a Anthony con él, tenía miedo de salir completamente solo con los estudiantes.

—Ven Daria, tengo que ir a tirar el agua por allí.

—Ve sola Jane, la verdad tengo mucha flojera para caminar en medio de la nada.

—¿Temes que salga algún psicópata que intente dejar historia para que hagan una película de terror cómico sobre sus hazañas?

—No, tengo miedo de tropezar con una piedra y que mis lentes terminen rompiéndose.

—Ah, vamos… no me dejes con los estúpidos, ¿o tienes miedo de que te meta mano en medio de la oscuridad?

—¡JANE!

—¿Qué? Solo bromeaba.

Después del chantaje emocional accedió y finalmente los valientes para salir a buscar comida fueron la pareja de idiotas, el cuarteto descerebrado del club de modas (que deseaban retocarse el maquillaje e iban por sus maletas al autobús), los dos profesores y la pareja de amigas antipáticas.

.

.

.

Caminaron hasta el campo de maíz y comenzaron a recolectar varias mazorcas, siendo vigilados por el club de modas que temía romperse las uñas.

—Quinn, tu prima o lo que sea, ¿no es demasiado rara? ¿Cómo pueden ser parientes? —preguntó Sandi con su típico tono hosco.

—Ay Sandi, ni yo lo sé. Se debió caer de la cama cuando era pequeña.

—Tú eres la que se cayó de la cama y se le salió el cerebro del cráneo —agregó Daria mirándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Quinn, tu prima se está metiendo en conversaciones ajenas —dijo Tiffany seria.

—Sería ajena si no llevara mi nombre en ella.

—¡Daria~! —gritó Quinn empujándola lejos junto a Jane —¿Por qué no vas a recoger maíz o algo así? Estás arruinando todo.

Las dos hermanas Morgendorffer se miraron fijamente, ninguna dispuesta a ceder con la otra hasta que un grito las sorprendió y se giraron para ver como Brittany señalaba al cielo.

—¡Son unas nubes muy horribles! —dijo exaltada la bastonera mientras estrujaba del cuello a su novio que tiraba todas las mazorcas. El profesor O’Neill brincó encima de DeMartino y fue cargado como princesa por el histérico profe de historia, las chicas del club de modas corrieron despavoridas y Daria, Quinn y Jane miraron como aquellos platillos voladores irradiaban luz y comenzaban a elevar a todos.

—Vaya, seremos secuestradas por alienígenas —dijo con sarcasmo la artista.

—Maldita la hora en que decidiste ir al baño —se quejó Daria.

.

.

.

Despertaron en una cabina metálica completamente gris y con luces destellantes blancas, parecía un enorme refrigerador. Existían unos enormes vidrios que mostraban a seres color verde con unos grandes ojos negros.

—¡AH NO PUEDE SER! —el grito de Quinn aturdió a todos y se giraron para observarla —¡MI LAPIZ LABIAL DE COLOR CORAL SE ROMPIÓ! ¡ME COSTÓ 46 DOLARES! ¡VAN A PAGARMELO!

—¡QUINN MORGENDORFEER NO ES MOMENTO DE GRITAR ESTUPIDECES! —se exaltó DeMartino, su ojo cada vez se ponía más hinchado.

—Wow, el profe histérico pidiéndole a la lunática que se tranquilice, esto si es entretenido —mencionó Jane calmadamente mientras se recargaba sobre la fría pared.

—¡Ay Kevin! ¡¿Qué nos irán a hacer?! —lloriqueó la Taylor.

—Tal vez nos quieran comer el cerebro nena, pero no te preocupes yo te protegeré —dijo con una sonrisa amplia mientras la porrista lo besuqueaba con pasión.

—Entonces se morirán de hambre —exclamó Daria sarcásticamente.

Una puerta fue abierta y apareció uno de los seres verdes con una expresión enfurruñada. Se dirigió hacia Kevin y le extendió la mano, el deportista se mostró confundido y le hizo un saludo con el puño a la criatura.

—Hola hermano, lindo ¿disfraz? —le contestó.

—Hasta que no lo devuelvas no los dejaremos ir, humanos despreciables —comentó iracundo el pequeño alienígena girándose para volver de donde entró.

—¡KEVIN ¿QUÉ LE QUITASTE A ESOS EXTRATERRESTRES?! —cuestionó el profesor Anthony.

—¿Yo? Ni los conozco.

—¡Oiga ¿qué insinúa?! ¡Mi Kevin no es un ladrón! —lo defendió la porrista.

Empezó a oírse un bullicio que involucraba a la mayoría de los secuestrados, mientras las dos chicas antipáticas observaban la escena con pereza.

—¿Crees que la cosa sería diferente si Jodie estuviera aquí? —preguntó la Lane.

—Claro~ estaría reclamando a los alienígenas por secuestrarla ya que eso sería racista. Ya sabes, con eso de que las personas de color mueren primero en las películas de terror.

—Tienes razón.

—Tal vez si estuviera Chuck los hartaría tanto que nos dejarían libres —mencionó.

—Hm~ tienes un buen punto, o al menos le volarían los sesos primero.

—De cualquier forma, sería un logro.

Las dos sonrieron y se miraron de reojo. Aun en malos momentos como esos podían bromear ácidamente sobre su fortuna. De nuevo se abrió la misma puerta de antes y ahora apareció un alienígena con un color verde más opaco que traía un moño rosado sobre su deforme cabeza.

—Devuélveme lo que es mío, estúpido humano —insultó a Kevin extendiendo la mano.

—¡Oye chica de otro colegio! ¡No le digas nada a mi novio!

—Wow, Brittany sí que es feroz —comentó secamente Daria.

—Y realmente estúpida —finalizó Jane.

—Oiga señorita alienígena, si el que le robo su _cosa_ o lo que sea es Kevin ¿por qué nos tiene a todos aquí? O sea, que mal gusto en serio, mi lápiz labial se rompió por su culpa, este cuchitril tiene un gris metálico fuera de moda y ese moño no combina con el verde de su… piel o como sea, Argh, estar aquí me produce nauseas, quiero vomitar —dijo la pelirroja haciendo una mueca de asco total.

—¡Quinn, no insultes al alíen! —regañó el profesor de literatura sintiendo como le recorría el sudor frío por todo el cuello.

—¡HUMANOS INSOLENTES! ¡ESTÁN ARRUINANDO TODO! ¡SI NO ME DAN LO QUE ES MÍO EN CINCO MINUTOS, MATARÉ A UNO DE USTEDES! —gritó tan fuerte con ese tono chillón que poseía su voz y ensordeció a todos.

—¡MATA PRIMERO A KEVIN! ¡NO SIRVE DE NADA! —dijo el profesor de historia con una sonrisa animada.

—¡Anthony! —exclamó asustado el de literatura.

—NO —dijo rotundamente el ser de color verde —Mataré primero a esa humana —la criatura señaló a Jane con su largo dedo, estrechando sus ojos negros.

—¡¿Qué?! —gritaron al unísono las dos amigas antipáticas.

—¿Por qué yo? —preguntó la afectada.

—Detesto el color rojo —la criatura se encogió de hombros y se marchó de la habitación dejando perpleja a Daria. Aquello había dado un giro inesperado.

Jane parpadeó varias veces y después soltó un gran suspiro. Todos en la habitación estaban cuchicheando sobre lo que había sucedido, ignorando la amenaza de aquel alíen.

—Jane, todo va a estar bien —intentó animarla Daria.

—Ya no importa Daria, seré picadillo espacial, qué más da. El idiota de Kevin no tiene ni puta idea de qué es lo que los marcianos quieren de él y yo soy el blanco porque la alienígena detesta mi sudadera, es mi día de suerte —se quejó.

—Encontraremos una solución.

—Es una mierda, moriré y no me diste una respuesta —dijo de repente desviando sus ojos azules hacia ella. Jane Lane era más insistente que un político en campaña.

—Jane, nadie va a morir. No seas fatalista.

—Nunca me imaginé que llegaría el día donde Daria Morgendorffer sería tan optimista, los Aliens debieron de dispararme algún rayo y ya estoy en el Infierno.

—Tienes demasiado sentido de humor para estar a punto de ser exterminada —se quejó la castaña.

—Es uno de mis tantos dones.

Del otro lado el profesor O’Neill lloraba sobre el hombro de DeMartino, el segundo le daba unas palmadas en la espalda, como intento de consuelo.

—Timothy, deja de llorar como niña o le diré a los Aliens que te exterminen primero.

Mientras tanto… el par de idiotas enamorados se besuqueaban apasionadamente.

—Oh Kevin, ¡esos hombres disfrazados te están levantado falsos! ¡La preparatoria Aliens o como se llame, son unos mentirosos!

—¡Lo sé nena! ¡No sé a qué se refieren! ¡Pero bueno, como sea! —le sonrió —Te tengo algo nena, es para ti —el deportista sacó un anillo con una brillante gema azul que emitía una luz cegadora.

—¡OH KEVIN! ¡QUÉ DETALLAZO! ¡ERES EL MEJOR! ¡ESTA JOYA SE VE CARISIMA!

—Lo mejor para ti nena.

Daría observó aquella escena y se paró de inmediato, le arrebató el anillo a Brittany y miró enfurruñada a Kevin.

—¡Serás zopenco! ¡Esto es lo que andaban buscando esos extraterrestres! —gritó la mayor de las Morgendorffer.

—¡Oye Daria, regrésame mi regalo!

—¡¿No lo entiendes Brittany?! ¡Kevin se encontró esto en el campo de maíz y lo recogió!

—¿Acaso insinúas que…?

—Sí, Kevin tomó algo que no es suyo.

—¡NO, ESO NO! ¡ME DISTE ALGO USADO! ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? —se enojó la bastonera mientras le daba unas bofetadas al culpable de su novio.

Daría agitó el objeto frente al enorme vidrio y los dos extraterrestres caminaron hasta la puerta y fueron por el curioso anillo. Los dos alienígenas sonrieron y el de verde oscuro le colocó a la del moño el accesorio en uno de sus largos dedos.

—Gracias humana —dijo la criatura clara —Estamos de vacaciones por nuestra luna de miel y el estúpido de mi marido dejo caer mi anillo sobre esos campos, cuando le preguntamos a uno de tu raza, terminó corriendo despavorido ¡que grosero! —se quejó la alienígena.

—Claro~ porque es súper normal que un ser de forma humanoide que tiene además un moño en la cabeza, se aparezca de la nada preguntando por un artilugio que no se sabe si destruirá a la raza humana —dijo con sarcasmo la Morgendorffer.

—Estamos agradecidos —dijo el de color más oscuro —Por eso te daremos un obsequio. Nuestra raza es capaz de revelar lo que en verdad desean los humanos, te daremos el don de saberlo.

Antes de que Daria pudiera huir, la enorme mano la sujetó de la cabeza y como si tuviera vómito verbal escupió la verdad que no quería admitir desde hace semanas.

—¡ME GUSTA JANE LANE!

Todos dentro de la habitación se quedaron perplejos, solo Kevin hacia sonidos de ovación y aplaudía como retrasado. La cara de Daria se volvió roja de la vergüenza y maldijo a los malditos seres de otro planeta que le habían incitado a revelar su más grande secreto.

.

.

.

La nave extraterrestre aterrizó sobre el campo de maíz y los alienígenas abrieron una puerta que deslizó una plataforma para que todos se bajaran. Daria se quedó parada a un lado de ellos junto a Jane, no tenía el valor para mirarla a los ojos.

Los primeros en bajar fueron los profesores, DeMartino pasó de largo mientras murmuraba quejas como “haber perdido el tiempo” y reclamaba a los Aliens por no haber asesinado al Thompson. O’Neill se despidió amablemente de ellos mientras agitaba las largas manos de los humanoides. El profesor de literatura miro a Daria y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Si necesitas hablar sobre tus sentimientos Daria, la puerta de mi oficina siempre estará abierta para ti y para Jane —comentó de forma amistosa.

—Oh gracias, cuando esté a punto de suicidarme, lo pondré en mi nota.

Timothy tragó saliva y decidió bajar de la nave espacial. Daria se veía enfadada.

Quinn fue la tercera en irse. Miró a la mujer alíen y le echo una mirada de arriba hacia abajo.

—Si decides volver a la Tierra, ven a verme. Te haré un cambio de look inmediato, necesitas saber qué está de moda. No porque vivas en otro planeta tienes derecho a verte fatal —le dijo hoscamente mientras se sacudía el cabello del hombro.

Se dirigió a Daria y torció la boca.

—Ay Daria, ¿tenías que salir del closet enfrente de todos? Argh, tengo suerte que mis amigas no te escucharan, ¿no te das cuenta que todos creen que eres mi prima? No puedo creerlo, siempre quieres arruinar mi popularidad.

—Oh Quinn, que bueno que entendiste que mi repentina homosexualidad es para afectar tu popularidad, mi plan ha fallado.

—Bueno, como sea. Yo te apoyo y eso, pero ¿no pudiste enamorarte de una chica más linda? O sea, así nunca elevarás tu estatus social.

—Wow cuñadita, nunca creí que tenías un repertorio de cualidades para mí, estoy agradecida. Nos vemos luego en una cena familiar —dijo Jane despreocupadamente, la pelirroja solo chasqueó la lengua y se bajó de la nave.

Kevin y Brittany fueron los últimos.

—Adiós chicos, espero que tengamos un partido algún día —dijo Kevin con su perfecta sonrisa, ellos aun creían que esos dos pertenecían a otra escuela.

—Lamento la equivocación, mi novio a veces puede ser un zoquete. No sabía que ese anillo era de otra pareja, yo jamás les quitaría la felicidad a otras personas. Eso es de envidiosos —dijo la rubia empujando a Kevin el cual cayó por la plataforma y fue a dar de cara al suelo.

La bastonera miro a Daria y le sonrió.

—Vaya Daria, te lo tenías bien guardadito. Debe ser doloroso verme todos los días y saber que tengo novio, pero no te desanimes. Jane es perfecta para ti.

—Wow, gracias Brittany. No podía vivir sabiendo si me rechazabas o no.

—Ay Daria. No te preocupes, suele pasar. El corazón roto se cura rápido.

—Sí, se tendrá que conformar conmigo, así que no te preocupes Brittany. Yo la consuelo —Jane rodeó con su brazo los hombros de Daria y la pegó más a su cuerpo, provocando un deje de vergüenza en la Morgendorffer.

La rubia entendió (por primera vez) aquella indirecta y solo frunció el entrecejo bajándose por la plataforma.

—Bueno, fue un placer y un horror conocerles. Ahora estoy quemada socialmente en mi escuela, aunque ya estaba quemada, pero, aun así, que fiasco —se quejó.

—Lo sentimos humana, es inevitable. Tu deseo era demasiado obvio para nosotros, además nos dimos cuenta que tenías una lucha mental queriendo ocultarlo, quisimos ayudarte como nos ayudaste a nosotros —dijo el alíen masculino.

—No le hagan caso. Yo estoy agradecida con ustedes porque al fin sé la verdad, cuando nos casemos sean nuestra dama de honor y padrino —dijo alegre la pelinegra.

—¡JANE! —gruñó Daria.

—Pero saben, como futuros padrino y dama ¿podrían darnos algo para borrarles la memoria a nuestros compañeros y profesores? Ya saben, queremos mantenerlo en secreto por ahora —sonrió guiñándole un ojo a Daria.

Los extraterrestres les dieron una especie de pistola que lanzaba rayos.

—Si les dan en la cabeza con la luz olvidaran las últimas cinco horas.

—¡P-E-R-F-E-C-T-O! —exclamó la artista tomando la pistola —¿Qué te parece dispararle a la gente que odiamos sin cometer homicidio?

Jane extendió la mano con una sonrisa llena de cariño. En ese momento Daria lo supo, aquella chica había conquistado su corazón, no importaba si era mujer o no, no había otra persona más perfecta para ella. Agradecía a aquellos Aliens que habían visitado inesperadamente el planeta.

Tomó aquella mano y le sonrió.

—Hagámoslo.

De esa forma tan extraña comenzaba su historia de amor, pero ellas eran así, extrañas y perfectas la una para la otra.

**Fin.**


End file.
